Ill always love you
by XxAlikaxX
Summary: Will be deleted.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Links to what they look like are listed below. I do not own Naruto and Yes I am the original creator of Squad 13. This is the remake because the original I made when I was in like 6**__**th**__** grade and now im a sophomore =) yay! Lol enjoy**_

**Hige Kenji Inuzuka ****.**

**Sabuza Momochi Uchiha ****.com/albums/mm16/PheromoneFatality/Anime%**

**Uriko Hinara Akamichi ****.**

The Adventure of Squad 13

In…

Mission to Suna!

Last time………

Our friends had to face the hardships of the Chunin exams! Surprisingly Anko's team passed and are now well on their way to becoming true ninjas. Join us now in an all new adventure with Sabuza, Uriko, and Kenji as they battle their way in an all new chapter… Mission to Suna!!!!

"HURRY UP MAGGOTS!" Anko's voice could be heard from the living room. "You leave in 10 minuets! Don't make the Hokage wait…" she called as she slipped her shoes on. In the other room down the hall, Sabuza was sleeping away in her red shorts and black tang top and Kenji was slipping into her dark blue skirt. Uriko however was in the bathroom doing her hair. She was glowing with excitement.

They had received news from Anko the night before that they would be heading over to Sand Village for some Chunin training. She was smiling at her reflection as she became satisfied with her hair. Clapping her hands together she said a light prayer. In 3 days time she would see her family again. Not the Akamichis who raised her but her actual birth family. Her birth father is the leader of the village but they don't talk. Opening her eyes she ran into the other room.

She was completely dressed. Her black ninja shoes folded gently over her fishnet stalkings that lead up to her black shorts and tang top. Fishnet went down her arms and a purple cross was painted on her cheek. Hear headband was around her waist and her strawberry blond hair was tied back into the same pigtails.

"Sabuza! What the hell are you doing still sleeping?!?!" Uriko yelled, causing Sabuza to jump up and hit her head on the bottom of Uriko's bed. (they had bunk beds, except Kenji. She had her own bed opposite of theirs and next to their dresser. Sabuza had bottom bunk and Uriko had top.)

"Owwww! You Mother Fucker! What the hell was that for?!?!" Sabuza screamed at Uriko. She jumped out from the bed, tossing her black sheets with the Uchiha crest in the middle to the floor. She made her way over to where Uriko stood, her arms in the air in a fist. Before the fight could brake out Kenji stepped into the middle.

"okay guys chill. Sabuza put some cloths." She eyed Sabuza up and down, her pale legs were tight and creamy, perfect. Nasty thought flew through her mind. Shaking her head she turned to Uriko as she added "chill Uriko. I'm excited to go to. Now lets all calm down and finish getting ready."

Turning her back to the two she picked up her cell. Flipping through her numbers she found her twins. 'Kiba I'm going to the gate. Meet me there' with a smile she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

Her black vest fit tightly over her breast. The zipper was down slightly to revel the fishnet that went down her chest and over her exposed belly. Her dark blue almost black skirt flowed gently over her thighs and her black ninja shoes fit perfectly over her small feet.

"Kankuro here I come" she mumbled so no one could hear, as she slipped her phone into her panda bear backpack. Turning back in the direction of her two friends she headed out the bedroom door and into the living room where she waited with Anko.

Sabuza walked away from Uriko and slipped out of her PJ's and into her ninja cloths. She wore a red form fitting shirt and white shorts. Nothing fancy. Her cloths usually ended up on the floor anyway. When she was dressed her and Uriko grabbed their bags and went into the other room where everyone else was waiting.

Anko smiled as she walked to the door. In a light tone she said "to the gate maggots" and off they went.

1 hour later

"Hey! Hige!!!" Kiba was yelling as the squad approached the gate. He stood there with Hinata, Shino, Akamaru and Neji. Kenji ran up to her twin yelling "I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!"

Uriko followed but Sabuza went the other way, where she saw Shikamaru. He and Sasuke were waiting along with Choji. Sabuza squealed with delight before her lips met with his. Pulling back on his hair a little as Shikamaru moved his hand to her ass.

Kenji jumped Kiba and they wrestled on the ground as Uriko stood there blushing next to Shino. Her blush grew deeper as Shino leaned in and whispered "good luck". Sasuke hit Shikamaru and gave Sabuza a look of disgust. "try and control yourself" he was saying as Choji made his way over to Uriko.

"just don't die okay sis?" he said as he put another chip in his mouth. Uriko smiled and gave his a small hug. Kenji and Kiba shook off the dirt they had on them and hugged. Noticing Neji, Kenji wrapped her arms around his neck gently. One of her legs wrapped around him as she whispered in his ear. "I know your going to miss me"

A light smile crossed his face and hugged her back. Sabuza, Uriko, and Kenji walked over to the gate where Anko was waiting with the Hokage. They sat there for a few minuets getting a de-briefing before they walked out the gate and made their 3 day journey to Suna.

3 days later

The group made their way to the large wall of sand. "oh my" Sabuza was saying half to herself. Kenji and Uriko broke into a run and Sabuza followed. Anko was not with them, she had other business to attend to. When they reached the Sand Village Entrance they had to pass through security, ID checks and searches.

Once that was over they walked into the middle of town. People were everywhere. If Konoha was the Country Suna was the city. Kenji scanned the crowed for one face that she couldn't find. Disappointed she let her head hang.

At the same moment Uriko screamed and jumped. A deep laugh came from behind. It was Gaara. "sorry, did I scare you?" he was saying, as Uriko gave him a hug. Temari was with them but not Kankuro.

"well be working with you for the next month" Temari was saying. But Kenji was only half listening. She was looking for Kankuro. Sabuza noticed and snorted with disgust at Kenji. Looking around Uriko asked. "where's kankuro?"

"Right here" Kenji's face lit up. She knew that deep, yet soft voice. And she could tell his hands apart from anyone's. His hands slipped from behind her and wrapped around her belly gently. With a smile she spun around.

"Kanky-kun" she said as she leaned in for a kiss. Eagerly he accepted her invitation and parted their lips with his tonge. His hands moved from her back now down to her ass. Rubbing it slightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. A cough came from behind them

"oh come on Kankuro. Get a room" Temari was saying and Sabuza looked pissed.

Leaning down Kankuro whispered into Kenji's ear "well get one tonight" a deep blush flew over her face. Seeing this Kankuro let out a deep laugh. Holding her hand they walked off into the crowed, Gaara, Temari, Uriko, and Sabuza followed.

"Gaara. What kind of training are we going to be doing?" Uriko asked her brother. With a smile he said "the kind that will make you bleed" Uriko's face grew pale.

"GAARA!! Don't say that" Temari yelled and smacked him on the head with a smaller version of her fan. Looking at her younger sister she said "well Uriko were going to give you the training that you missed. And that made us strong, isn't that right Kankuro" she said turning her head to face her younger brother.

"yeah sure" he mumbled. He wasn't really listening to her, his mind was off into the wonderful things he would be doing for the next few weeks. Turning to face his sister Uriko he asked. "how long are you staying? Oh and uhhh… do you have a place to stay?"

Uriko smiled. "3 weeks, and not yet we don't" Kankuros face lit up hearing this. The thought of them not having a place would mean that they could stay with them. That meant that he could have an easier time with…

"why don't you stay with us" he asked before his friend down stairs could come out to play. Kenji blushed for she could only imagine what would make him suggest this thought. Gaara shot a look at his older brother and shook his head.

"ok so you will be staying with us Uriko, your friends can to but they either stay in your old room or they bunk on the couch." With a stern look he nodded his head at Kankuro and Kenji. Whispering to Uriko he added "keep an eye on your friend. I don't like the way this is going" Uriko giggled but nodded.

The group of young Ninjas made their way through the crowd to the training ground that was on the outskirts of town. Pairing up they got ready to fight/train. Kenji and Kankuro stood a bit away from each other to spar, while Sabuza teamed up with Temari. Uriko was left with Gaara…oh snap!

With a smile she faced her brother. "ok Gaara. Teach me. But please don't kill me" she said in a light tone, a bit scarred of her younger brother. He smirked and stood in a fighting stance, "your move"

Over where Temari was with Sabuza they bowed and got into their stances. "I think we all know who will win" Sabuza said with a smirk.

"yeah me" Temari yelled, "this isn't just a battle of friends but a battle over who will win Shika"

"ive already won" Sabuza shot back. Kuni flew and the battle began

On the other side where Kankuro and Kenji were the sand under their feet shifted a bit. "ill try and go easy on you" Kankuro whispered. Kenji smiled "don't you mean ill go easy on you?" He laughed and they began.

3 hours later

Sabuza was spread out on the small bed that Uriko used to sleep in and Uriko was sitting in a chair, drying her hair with a towel. "Sabuza the showers open, id like you to be clean before you touch my bed"

Sabuza shot her a look before crawling to the floor and making her way to the door, that lead to the hall. "fine, but when I come back you better not be hogging the bed" Uriko giggled as she searched for her PJ's.

Across Urikos room was Temaris, and down the hall was the stairs which lead to Gaaras room. Down the other way was Kankuro's room at the end of the hall. Kenji was "sleeping" already on the couch in Temari's room.

Walking into the bathroom Sabuza washed her hair and took her shower before she made her way back to Urikos room. Slipping into her PJ's she crawled into bed next to Uriko. Falling asleep she had no idea of what was going on out in the hall…

It was now around 11pm and everyone was sleeping. Kankuro, only in boxers made his way quietly down the hall towards Temaris room. Peeking in slowly he made sure she was asleep before whispering Kenjis name.

At the sound of his voice Kenji opened her eyes slowly. "Kankuro?" she whispered in a confused tone. With a quick motion of his hand he pulled her over. Quietly she rose from the couch she was sleeping on and glided across the floor to the door.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to use your little strings on me? Do you even know what ti-" she was cut off by his lips pressing against hers. With in seconds she melted like a popsicle into his arms. They broke the kiss and with a smile she followed him to his room.

Once in Kankuro closed the door gently, tossing Kenji on the bed. She looked so delicious. He crawled on top of her, pressing his lips to hers. Gently she moved her hand to the back of his head and pulled on his hair lightly, making the kiss more intense.

Slowly he slipped his hand under her shirt and gently rubbed her breast. His fingertips grazed her skin as he gently- but quickly removed the garment that stood inbetween he and his prize. He was getting impatient. This shirt was in his way and it was starting to piss him off. Gasping at his touch Kenji moved her lips away from his. She could feel her instincts taking over- shed make him feel just as great as he was making her feel. Her lips trailed from his lips to his neck, only barely brushing over his skin until she reached her desired destination. She parted her lips, tongue darting out to take a quick taste before she bit down- gently mind you. A moan escaped his lips, he loved the feel of her mouth against his skin.

Now that she was satisfied that she had marked him as her own; she pushed him off of her, and stood to her feet. She made her way to the door, wagging her hips a little bit as she did so, before turning her head back to look at him. Kankuro, who was more than just a little disappointed, sat up and gave her a rather frustrated look. He rose to his feet, and as she touched the door knob, he wrapped an arm around her middle, the other griping her wrist tightly as he whispered softly into her ear; hot breath tickling the sensitive hairs on her ear. "You're not leaving, are you..?"

With a smirk Kenji ran her tongue over his strong hand that was griping his wrist. She could feel his length, hard as rock against her ass; so she felt the need to twist her hips a bit. A weak moan managed to escape his lips as she moved against him.

. "Oh.. Fuck this," He spoke out of aggravation, and spun her around - hands violently ripping off the damned cloth shorts around her waist. He lined himself up with her entrance; though quickly - before she could protest, and thrust into her, before she could object. She did, however, do just that. Protest. A gasp raced out of those parted lips, followed by a loud, husky moan and small cries of protest. He moaned himself, at the satisfaction of having her warmth around his length, and he grasped the back of her head and began to bite her neck

Instantly Kenjis hands shot to his back, her nails digging deep into his skin as soft screams fell from her lips. Biting down hard on her neck Kankuro managed to hold back in cries of his own. Tears ripped at Kenji's eyes as her love tore into her skin. The pain was unbearable but the pleasure was to good to leave.

Gripping tightly onto her he carried her back to the bed, where he lay ontop of her. Moving quickly in and out of her opening he tore her open. Tears began to roll down her cheeks but she didn't make him stop.

Kissing his lips she begged for more and he granted that wish eagerly. With every movement she cried more from pain and satisfaction. She had waited so long to feel him inside of her and she wasn't going to stop until he let himself flow into her.

She could feel it now, his tip swelling inside her, and she knew he was going to let his milk go. She wanted this. Digging her nails into his back she held on tight when suddenly….

The door to Kankuros room flew open, Temari stood in the doorway…

TO BE CONTINUED  
NEXT TIME IN….

RETURN TO KONOHA

_**A/N: some useful information if your confused, Hige is Kenji's real name, she uses Kenji because it sounds more feminine and she doesn't like to be associated as an Inuzuka because her and her mom Tsume don't get along so well. Kenji and Kiba are Twins and Neji is her like her best friend. They don't have a thing, or do they? Youll have to wait and see =] Sabuza is Sasuke's sister and Uriko was adopted as a baby by the Akamichi family because her dad (gaaras dad) hates her. so that's whats up with that. Thank you for reading, Please review =] any suggestions for future stories or chapters are appreciated. Read my stories and ill read yours ;] Thank you!! Please review **___


	2. Chapter 2

The white walls flickered blue from the light of the TV. Kenji was laying upside down, her feet dangling over the back of the cream colored couch, and her brown hair brushing the floor lightly. It had been 6 weeks sense she had left Suna. 6 weeks away from her love, Kankuro. With a sigh she let the remote fall from her small hand as she rolled forward, her knees folding to her stomach before her feet hit the ground and she stood. Arching her back she lifted her arms into the air, her mouth parting widely reveling her large K-9 teeth, sharp as blades and white as snow, as she let out a large yawn into her stretch.

Closing her eyes she took a deep breath, taking in the sent of the room. Tsume, her mother was in the kitchen down stairs with Hana, her older sister. Kiba, her twins sent was stale, meaning he hadn't been in the house for a few hours. The sent of raw meet coming from down stairs made her mouth water. Her mother was clearly cooking up some grub.

The sent of the Inuzuka family dogs was strong, but one sent was very clear, Aoiji. A large black wolf with blue eyes. She was making her way to the room Kenji was in. Aoiji was her very own dog and her sent was mixed with another. The skin on her face wrinkled back as the others sent filled her nose. The smell of Rioto disgusted her. Rioto was a female ninja of the Tamaiya family. She was currently engaged to her twin Kiba. They already had a brat named Raima.

The door creaked open and Rioto walked in, Aoiji at her side. Rioto was a year older than Kiba and herself. Kenji being 18 Rioto 19. Kankuro happened to be 2 years older. (20)

"I thought that was your stench stinking up my clean air Rioto." Kenji's words were cold, as always, she didn't really get along to well with her soon to be sister-in-law. "bitchy as always chika, I hope your bite is as bad as that bark"

Rioto wore regular ninja clothing, a lame green vest thing with a red swirl on the back, black cloths underneath, ninja shoes, etc. her for head protector was on her for head (duh) and she had a katana strapped to her back. Kenji on the other hand wore candy man clown socks, black shorts, and one of Kiba's old Tees. Her hair was over one eye, her for head protector around her neck.

Observing her clothing choice Rioto smirked. "Looks like you haven't left the house for a while, you may want to try a shower, trust me you need one" Clenching her fist Kenji bit down on her lip. "Ri-O-To…" anger hissed from her clenched teeth as she charged forward, leaping onto Rioto. Moving fast Rioto managed to leap out of the way, causing Kenji to hit the door knob head on.

With a cry of pain she held her head. "that's what you get for not thinking, Baka" smile upon her face, Rioto walked away, leaving Aoiji next to a curled up Kenji. "that…bitch!" she mumbled as Aoiji licked at her face. "thinks she's better than me, just cuz she's a higher rank, well at least I didn't get knocked up!"

Crawling to her knees she began to stand up, before falling back down again, a sharp pain rushing through her stomach. Aoiji whimpered lightly next to her before her stomach lurched and vomit spewed out of her mouth. 'shit' she whispered as a thought crossed her mind…

* * *

Kankuro was finishing up with his last pile of paperwork as the sun began to set in Suna. Now that Gaara was Kazekage, he found himself in his brother office way to much, helping out with work he didn't give a shit about.

Placing the stack on Gaara's desk he sighed with relief. "well that's the last of it. Now may I pleaseee gooo?" scanning the room Gaara nodded. It had appeared everything was indeed done, so with a wave of the hand, he dismissed his older brother. 'Yes!' Kankuro thought, 'time to go get laid'

On his way out he passed Temari. "Where do you think your going Kankuro?" her voice was sharp with warning. "just to the bar Temari, no big deal there" she eyed him carefully before nodding, a signal that he could leave. "Just be careful, I don't want to see some new slut around the house, your childish games are getting old"

"Yeah, yeah…" Kankuro was clearly not listening as he made his way out. Walking fast he made his way to the out-skirts of town, where all the strip clubs and bars were. Taking a seat inside his favorite one he set up some drinks, some other male sand ninjas were with him, all drinking, laughing, paying hookers, etc ya know, the good stuff.

After a few hours of being a typical dirty man Kankuro pulled one of the younger women over and whispered into her ear lightly, she giggled as he smirked and they disappeared into a back room.

The room was small but there was in-fact an old bed. Pushing the whore down he crawled on top of her, violently ripping off what little cloths she had as she striped him of his. Forcing himself into her, he let out light moans as she screamed with delight.

They began to go at it when his phone began to ring, ignoring it he kept going. The phone though clearly didn't know he was busy, for it continued to ring. Irritated her got off his paid woman and answered the damned thing.

"what the hell do you want?" his voice was full of anger until he realized who's voice was on the other end. Falling to his knees he dropped the phone, shaking, as his eyes grew wide. Thoughts ran through his head as the news began to sink in. "shit" was all he could say as he gathered his clothing.

* * *

Kenji hung up the phone, tears bleeding from her eyes like rain. Curling up against Aoiji she dropped the small white tab that was stained pink. It was her 5th pregnancy test and like the others before it, it had come back positive. Closing her eyes she began to cry hard. She was pregnant at 18, and in a dogs house with a crazy ass mother. Things couldn't be any worse.

* * *

A/N: kinda short chapter. R&R please


End file.
